


here comes the sun

by venusbot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mindless Fluff, Youtuber AU, they are boyfriends and they are doing the boyfriend tag because they are boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusbot/pseuds/venusbot
Summary: “I asked you guys if you wanted to see videos other than the regular games, and a lot of you requested for a video with Shouyou,” Kenma says, in a soft voice. He glances down at his phone, continuing, “More specifically, the ‘boyfriend tag’.”“That’s not all, though! A bunch of people exploded my Twitter notifications telling me to do Kenma’s makeup, so we’re doing that, too!”Kenma lets himself smile. “Yeah. Two-in-one.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 48
Kudos: 777





	here comes the sun

**Author's Note:**

> my first kenhina fic.. this is for aloe and sigal thank u for being the bestest people and co-ceos of kenhina i love you <3

“Hey, you ready?” Kenma asks, looking over his shoulder from where he’s setting up the lights, angled towards the bed in his usual setup. It’s not too dark out, but natural sunlight won’t cut it for the video. 

Shouyou is sitting there, legs tucked under himself, looking like he’s one minute away from bouncing himself off the bed. “YES! So ready! Ready for everything!” 

That startles a laugh out of Kenma, who’s checking the viewfinder to make sure that the slot is big enough to get both of them in the shot. He’ll deny it later, but the sight of Shouyou sparkling away even through the screen makes him smile. “As expected.” 

“Yeah, yeah, get over here quickly!” 

Kenma double checks everything once more, just to make sure, because he’s lost count of how many times he’s sat down to start recording only to realise that the camera angle was skewed or the lighting was messed up. (Also, anxiety.) Once he’s happy with how its all set up, he makes his way over to the bed to join Shouyou. 

When Shouyou gives him a grin, Kenma pokes him in the cheek and presses the record button on his remote with his other hand, watching as his camera flashes once, twice, before recording. 

“Hey, everyone, welcome back—”

“Give me a warning before you start recording!” Shouyou yelps, tugging on Kenma’s arm.

Kenma raises his eyebrows as he looks at the other boy, amused. “You _did_ say you were ready.” 

Shouyou huffs. Kenma’s smile widens, but only a little. “Still."

“What are you so nervous about? You’ve been in my videos before.” 

“I’m not nervous! It’s just,” Shouyou waves his arms around, trying to explain, and Kenma watches him patiently. “Those are usually vlogs, or just playing games, y’know? It feels weird to be doing this. Staged thingy,” 

“It’s not staged, just be you.” It’s a little curt, a little short; but he knows that Shouyou will get what he’s trying to say. 

The furrowed eyebrows on Shouyou’s face are replaced with a somewhat determined look - one that Kenma has grown _very_ familiar with over the years. “Yeah, okay! Let’s do this!” 

Kenma smiles again - man, his cheeks are gonna start cramping at this rate - and this time, when he hits record and starts his usual intro, Shouyou doesn’t interrupt. 

“I asked you guys if you wanted to see videos other than the regular games, and a lot of you requested for a video with Shouyou,” Kenma says, in a soft voice. He glances down at his phone, continuing, “More specifically, the ‘boyfriend tag’.” 

Kenma catches Shouyou beaming at the camera at the sound of the word ‘boyfriend’, and it makes him want to grin along just as stupidly. It’s been months since they started dating - _officially_ , whatever the hell that means - but he’d be lying if he said that thinking of Shouyou as his boyfriend didn’t make him want to yell from a rooftop. Well, maybe not yell. Also probably not from a rooftop. But it made him want to do _something._

Distracted, he doesn’t realise he’s supposed to be continuing with his intro thing until Shouyou does it for him. “That’s not all, though! A bunch of people exploded my Twitter notifications telling me to do Kenma’s makeup, so we’re doing that, too!” 

Kenma lets himself smile. “Yeah. Two-in-one.” 

“It’s hard to believe that this greasy gamer can actually do his own makeup, much less take a shower, but the more you know, right?” Shouyou says, narrowly avoiding a makeup brush sent flying in his direction. 

“Who the hell are you calling a greasy gamer!” 

Shouyou only laughs, retrieving the brush from where it landed. 

Making a face, Kenma turns back to the camera and says, “Anyway, I’ll be asking him the questions while he does the makeup. Keeping things interesting,” 

Shouyou nods, eyeing Kenma’s makeup collection from where it’s been laid out on the small table in front of them. It wasn’t a vast collection by any means; just a few products that he’d bought on a whim or gifts from his friends. Maybe liking makeup was out of character for him, but it was intriguing enough to catch his attention - he’d always liked art, and what was makeup if not a form of art? And now, he’s determined to get better at it. 

That is, if Shouyou doesn’t end up destroying all his products from the way he’s looking at them. 

Glancing back up at the camera, Shouyou flashes a grin and says, “I’m pretty confident. I’ve watched you do your makeup hundreds of times, how hard can it be? Don’t blame me if I mess up your face, though,” he adds, hastily. 

“Don’t blame me if I kill you afterwards, then.” 

Shouyou pales a little, and Kenma wants to poke his cheeks again. Instead, he drags the makeup table up right next to Shouyou, just out of frame, and pulls his hair back with a headband. Ignoring Shouyou’s protests, the one thing he does before letting the other boy anywhere near his face is moisturise - if his skin is getting abused today, at least there’ll be a protective barrier in between.

Once he’s done, he picks up his phone from where he’d set it aside and faces Shouyou. Smirking slightly, Kenma says, “Go on, then.”

Hearing the challenge in his voice, Shouyou’s grin widens and he sits up a bit straighter. “All right, ask me the first question while I try to figure out—” he breaks off, pausing to pick up a few bottles from the table. “—figure out which one’s the foundation.” 

Kenma sighs, obliging. He hopes that he can still salvage his makeup brushes after this. “Where did we meet?” 

Shouyou doesn’t look up from where he’s still examining the two shades of foundation in his hand. (One’s for the summer, one’s for the winter.) “When I got lost during training! You were playing video games in a corner of the street. Like a loser,” he adds, because he has to. 

“You’re calling _me_ the loser, but you were the one who suddenly went up to a random stranger and started geeking out about volleyball…” 

That gets a huff out of Shouyou, who finally settles for picking the darker foundation. “Next question!” 

Hiding a smile, Kenma asks, “Where was our first date?” 

“That milkshake place by the corner, I think,” Shouyou responds absent-mindedly, gazing wide-eyed at Kenma’s collection of brushes. 

Kenma nods in confirmation, adding, “I didn’t realise he was asking me out on a _date_ until I told Kuro, who stared at me and called me an idiot at least five times.” 

Shouyou sighs, fondly, squirting some foundation onto the end of a small brush that he’d picked up from the table. Kenma winces, sharing a look with the camera. Shouyou catches it - “What?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Kenma reassures, trying really hard not to bite his tongue on the lie. Shouyou glances at him, then back at the brush, before deciding to say fuck it and just go ahead with his original plan. Kenma looks down at his phone for the next question before lifting his gaze to meet Shouyou’s, who’s currently dragging a brush across his cheek. “What was your first impression of me?” 

Shouyou laughs, breath tickling Kenma’s nose. “I remember liking the colour of your jacket,” he says, still painting his face. “Also, your hair was funky.” 

This time, it was Kenma’s turn to laugh as he remembered the wreck of a pudding bowl his hair used to be. As if reading his thoughts, Shouyou reached out a hand to run it through Kenma’s hair - still the same half-dyed mess. At least it was longer. 

“What was _your_ first impression of me?” Shouyou asks, curious, waving the brush around Kenma’s face. Kenma puts a hand on his wrist to stop him before he pokes his eye out. Shouyou relents, and goes back to doing whatever the hell he was doing to his face. 

“Let’s see,” Kenma starts, pretending to think. He closes his eyes when Shouyou gets the brush closer to his nose. “Mainly I was just confused as to why this strange orange-haired kid just started yelling at me out of nowhere.” 

“I grew on you, though,” comes the reply, and Kenma knows that if he opens his eyes, he’ll see the cheeky grin that was Shouyou’s trademark. 

“Like a fungus,”

“Like a fungus.” 

Shouyou lowers the brush, dragging a finger over one of the unblended lines that Kenma’s sure he has. “Where’s that thing you use?” 

Kenma cracks open an eye to see Shouyou gesturing with his hands, pinching his fingers together to make a teardrop shape Trying not to smile, he opens both his eyes to rummage through the makeup bag on the table in front of them - retrieving the beauty blender and holding it up to show his boyfriend. “This?” 

His eyes light up immediately, and he replies, “Yes! Gimme,” reaching out to take it into his own hands. Kenma relents, putting the makeup bag back into its place and getting into position again. He’ll edit out all these unnecessary parts from the video. 

They get back to it, and Kenma asks the next question, “When did you meet the family?” 

Shouyou’s just finishing up with his face, and Kenma bites back at a smile at his _ooh_ s and _aah_ s when he sees how well the blender works. Humming, he answers, “Pretty soon after we became friends, I think. I used to go over to your house whenever we visited Tokyo, and your mom used to tell me how glad she was that I was getting you out of the house.”

Kenma snorts at that. “High school was not my peak.” 

The other boy hums, again, distracted by the concealer set on the table. He’s reading over the label, looking back and forth at the foundation and the bottle in his hand. Looking up, Shouyou says, “This is for like, dark circles and spots, right?” 

Of course, Kenma doesn’t give him a yes or no answer - he just tilts his head. That apparently appeases his boyfriend enough to unscrew the cap, declaring, “Next question!” 

“Alright, do I have any weird habits,” Kenma says, reading off from his phone. When he looks up, he sees Shouyou heading towards him with an applicator dripping with concealer - he holds back a sigh, closing his eyes instead. 

Shouyou speaks as he sweeps the applicator under his eyelids, and the concealer is thick and cold against his skin. “Everything you do is weird.” 

Kenma contemplates kicking him. 

“You do this thing where you always shove your cold-ass feet in my direction, though,” Shouyou adds. “Why are your feet always so damn _cold?_ ” 

Huffing, Kenma tries not to blink as Shouyou dabs his face wherever he’s applied the concealer. “You’re always warm, so I’m not complaining.”

“Am I nothing but a heater to you?” 

“Yes.”

Shouyou flicks his forehead in retaliation for that comment, and Kenma looks down at his phone for the question to hide his laugh. “How long have we been together?” 

“One year on August 2nd!” Shouyou answers almost immediately, and a sudden rush of affection fills Kenma. Disgusting. 

He’s smiling, but he asks, “Sick of me yet?”

“As if,” comes the reply, and Kenma _really_ wants to poke his cheek now. So he does. 

Shouyou’s looking at the eyeshadow palettes now - Kenma only has two, both gifts from his friends. After what looks like a furtive game of whispered _‘eenie-meenie’,_ Shouyou decides on the darker palette. 

“Do we have any traditions?” Kenma asks, as Shouyou swipes his fingers through every single colour swab on the palette, decorating his hands with mismatched pigments. He finally settles on choosing the deep purple one. 

“We sit on the couch and eat takeout and play video games every Friday,” Shouyou offers, slowly sweeping the too-stiff brush over Kenma’s eyelids and blowing on his face when some of the eyeshadow dust makes it way onto his cheeks. “Does that count?” 

“Sure,” he says. “What’s your favourite game we’ve played?” 

Katamari. 

“ _Katamari!_ ” Shouyou pauses to look at the camera, excitement bubbling over. His brush is dangerously close to Kenma’s eyes. “It’s the only game I can ever beat him in.” 

“For now,” Kenma warns. “Once I figure out how the katamari sizes work, you’re _over._ ” 

“Please! You’ll never be able to defeat the king of katamaris!” 

Kenma exhales. “You are _such_ a loser.” 

“Actually, you’re the loser, because you always lose at Katamari.” 

Ignoring his boyfriend’s _terrible_ taste in jokes, Kenma moves onto the next question. “If I’m sitting in front of the TV, what am I watching?” 

“YouTube gameplays, probably,” Shouyou replies, and pats some more colour onto the eyeshadow brush. Pressing the brush firmly against his eyelids, he continues, “Or whatever weird new Netflix show’s caught your fancy.” 

Kenma nods, affirming his statement. “Yeah. Watch Final Space, guys.” 

Shouyou drags the brush a little too high up past Kenma’s crease, and he knows he’s going to look like he’s sporting a huge black eye later. Peeking through one eye to see the next question, he asks, “What kind of dressing do I have on my salad?” 

Shouyou snorts, sitting back to admire what he’s done to the other’s eyes. “You don’t _eat_ salad. But honey and mustard, I think.” 

“Correct once again,” comes Kenma’s reply, and honestly, he’s a little surprised at how quickly Shouyou’s answering all the questions. “Any foods I don’t like?” 

“I don’t think so,” Shouyou pauses, considering. “Although I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat any vegetables. Ever.” 

“False! I had a carrot just yesterday.” 

“This is why I called you a greasy gamer.” 

Shouyou giggles when Kenma pinches his side, disgruntled. “Eat your vegetables, kids!” 

Kenma pinches him again, and they continue. Shouyou’s staring at the makeup table, wide-eyed, as Kenma asks the next question. “If I was collecting anything, what would it be?”

“Video games, duh,” he replies, picking up an eyeliner pencil from the selection in front of him. “Although you technically already do that.”

“It’s my job, you can’t say anything,” reminds Kenma.

Shouyou uncaps the eyeliner, but instead of going for his eyes, he goes for the eyebrows. Kenma bites the inside of his cheek. “You also collect Funko Pops.” 

“You can never have too many Funko Pops.” 

He can feel the blunt edge of the eyeliner digging into the skin under his brow, and suddenly, he’s glad that the pencil wasn’t intended for his eyes. Shouyou’s overdrawing his eyebrows _way_ too much - he can feel the tail being dragged almost up to the edges of his face. 

“What’s my favourite food?” 

“I have no idea, YouTube user applepi,” says Shouyou, humour colouring his voice. Kenma huffs, not for the first time that day, and moves onto the next question. 

“Favourite volleyball team?”

“FC Tokyo. What’s mine?”

“Toray Arrows. Favourite movie?” 

“You’ll tell people it’s The Accountant, but it’s actually Thor.” 

“Ha. Yours is Spiderman. Eye colour?”

“Cat.”

“The hell… Best friend?”

“Kuroo.” 

“And you’re stuck with Kageyama. Favourite video game?”

“You don’t have one, because you get bored with all of them after you’re done playing.” 

Kenma laughs, because _damn_. Shouyou hasn’t even broken into a sweat yet, picking up different lipsticks and swabbing them over his hand. 

“Okay, what’s something you do that I wish you didn’t?”

Shouyou looks up from the blue lipstick he’s holding - a gift from Kuro, as they always were - to frown at Kenma, before suddenly lighting up with a realisation. “Crack my knuckles.” 

Kenma groans, and to prove his point, Shouyou pops the bones in his fingers, each sound making Kenma want to cover his ears and yell. 

“ _Stop_ ,” he whines, batting at Shouyou’s hands. “All your bones are going to fall out and you’re going to die and _then_ you’ll see.” 

Shouyou giggles. “It’s just trapped nitrogen.” 

“Your _face_ is trapped nitrogen,” retorts Kenma, ignoring the forehead flick sent his way. “You hate it when I put chili sauce in the ramen.”

“Because it’s too spicy! What sort of sane person adds three spoons of green chili to their _already spicy_ ramen!” 

“Tch, you’re just weak. You’re baking a cake for my birthday, what cake is it?”

“Chocolate cream with chocolate frosting, because you’re basic.”

“I’m a simple man,” Kenma agrees - or tries to, because half of his reply is cut off by Shouyou suddenly swiping lipstick over his mouth without any warning. He tries to stay still, because liquid lipstick is a _pain_ to get off. 

He asks the next question as Shouyou applies the lipstick a second time - he can already feel that it’s overdrawn. “What’s one unique talent I have? _Don’t_ say video games.” 

“You’re good at everything, that’s a hard question,” replies Shouyou absent-mindedly, and Kenma tries not to blush. Disgusting (part two). “I’d say photography, though.” 

“I’ll take it.” 

Shouyou finally sits back, clapping his hands together excitedly. “Alright! All done.” 

He pushes the small mirror on the makeup table towards Kenma, and the latter takes a second to look over Shouyou’s hard work on his face. He’s too pale, his lips are too big, his eyebrows are a block of black, and his eyeshadow makes him look like he hasn’t slept in three years (not that he needs any help with that). “It’s terrible. I love it.” 

That gets a laugh out of Shouyou, and despite himself, Kenma laughs, too. 

“What do you mean it’s _terrible_!” 

“I mean that you did a horrendous job, but it’s interesting. So. I like it.” 

This time, it’s Shouyou’s turn to blush, and for a second, Kenma feels like a high schooler again. “Maybe I should switch to makeup as a profession.” 

“The industry will have gained a jewel.” 

They’re still laughing, still exchanging their banter as they finish a few of the remaining questions, and Kenma wouldn’t have it any other way. If a few years ago, someone had told him that he’d be filming a _YouTube video_ of all things and laughing and talking like nothing really mattered, he wouldn’t have believed them. But time did something to you, he supposes. 

And now, with Shouyou laughing next to him and the light on his camera lit up to a steady red, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! if kenma or shouyou felt too out of character to you then remember that this is set many years after they first met in high school, kenma's evolved into a different person and so has shouyou! they're also a lot more comfortable in each other's presence than they used to be and i hope that i managed to get that across through this fic
> 
> anyway this was an excuse for me to cry over chapter 375 please come cry with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/knifesbians)


End file.
